


Me and the Dying Girl

by WhosFordAnyway



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhosFordAnyway/pseuds/WhosFordAnyway
Summary: Kara is in the hospital..."Just go, I don't want your stupid pity. You can just go.""I'm not here because I pity you, I came because my mother make me."Kara raises her eyebrow in pure confusion, "...That's actually worse."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 31
Kudos: 280





	1. Chapter 1

The short brunette teenager let her bag fall heavily onto the floor, while a tired sigh leaves her mouth. She carries herself in a drowsy state to the kitchen craving a glass of cold water. This weather is killing her. Oh, how she missed her distant chilly lands.

Yet the presence of her parents in the kitchen makes her stop in her tracks. They look preoccupied, sad even.

"Ok, who died?" Lena says in an experimental tone while she walks to them.

"We have to tell you something important."

Her father signals for her to sit and she awkwardly does. Oh, Lord... did her brother defenestrate himself as he always says he will do but never does?

"Can you just tell me? You are making me really nervous and I'm about to yeet myself out of the window!"

"Yeet?"

"So, Lena, you share some classes with our neighbor's dauther, uh, Kara."

The teenager frowns a little. Who's Kara? The blonde or the redhead? She can't remember and her father doesn't get the hint and keep talking.

"Today I met Jeremiah outside, he came alone, which is weird because he's always with her wife or the girls. It turns out her little one-

Oh, so it's the blonde one.

-had an accident yesterday while she was driving home. It was really ugly, the car got all wrecked and well, the girl took quite the hit. She's alive but, uh, she's tetraplegic. The girl is in the hospital now, but as soon as they discharge her her parents will do a room for her in the first floor. I will help Jeremiah with that while your mother will help hers Eliza with getting machines."

"Oh, that's nice of yo-"

"And you will hang out with the girl meanwhile, you know, distract her, talk about music, boys, things you girls do."

"Oh... Ouch... Ugh, no. Nope."

"It would be a kind gesture, we are friends after all!"

"Well, yeah. YOU are friends, not me. I don't even knew who Kara was!"

"I can't believe it! You can't be this kind of person, I didn't raise you this way! Can't you put yourself in her place? It's just one visit and, no, don't walk away! I'm talking to you! You will take your things and get in the car!"

"No and you can't force me to go!"

Five minutes later she was arms crossed in the back seat of her mother's car. Their destiny: the hospital.

She found Kara looking through the window. The only thing that's left to do since she can't move anymore.

"Uh, hello," Lena says shyly as she enters the room.

The blonde frowns deeply, it takes a while when she recognizes the girl in front of her. That's when she talks bitterly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Wow, not even in this state you are kind with people who is not a jock like you."

"Just go, I don't want your stupid pity. You can just go."

"I'm not here because I pity you, I came because my mother force me."

Kara raises her eyebrow in pure confusion, "...That's actually worse."

"Yeah, I know... So, I'll stay here... Minding my own business."

"Ye-yeah, sure. Sure. You do that."

They stay in silence for longer than is awkwardly acceptable. The blonde, never been the quiet type, saw her chance to fill the silence.

"So, when you get and accident I have to visit you too?"

"I don't think you could go too far from now and on," Lena answered without thinking on how cruel her comment was. Now it was out and she bites her lower lip in deep regret. 

That's exactly why she is not good company for someone in need.

"You are unbeliable!" Kara bursts before laughing out loud at Lena's words. "I don't even knew you could be this cruel! I would expect that from your brother, he's cool but you, hahahaha! Congratulations, you just destroyed a handicapped girl! You are a real Luthor now!"

"I didn't mean to..."

"No, no takes back, be a grown up. Also, I was being an asshole at you so it's ok, you shouldn't take anyone's shit."

Kara's smile is bright again and suddenly the moment it's comforting.

"Thanks for being here, Lena."

"Yeah, so now we are good here. Would you do me a favor?"

"You want a favor from a disabled girl?"

"Yes!" she sounds too excited and doesn't even realize. "Just let me hang out with you so I can tell my mom, then we'll just be out of each other's life. Deal?"

"Deal," Kara says holding her laugh.

"Cool!" Lena raises her fist to Kara and the blonde looks at her bewildered.

"Are you trying to punch me?"

"What? No! I was going for a fist bump."

"I can't fist bump you, you know."


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Grant approaches to Lena's table and lets a piece of paper in front of the girl, who frowns and waves a negative.

"I won't take part in that."

"I see, you are not only a nosy teenager, you are a pretentious one too," says the woman in a stern face. "This is not JUST a fair, this is an open door for you to demonstrate the genius you are. You can show your experiments. Why you want to be an average girl when you can be the best?"

The blonde woman sighs heavily before returning to her chair, leaving Lena deep in her thoughts. She's getting too good at this, at screwing up her chances, her life. Oh, decisions, decisions.

Jack take his place at her right with a big smug smile.

"Wow, that was a direct attack. I guess she's right though, you are a genius. Why don't you take part? You even have your own minion, me! I can give you a hand, you know."

Miss Grant's voice is heard loud the classroom.

"Now, everyone quiet. We are going to start the lesson. I'm talking to you, Miss Luthor, stop talking to your friend."

The little brunette grunts and mumbles something like: "He's not my friend," while Jack pretends to not hear at the green-eyed beauty.

Times passes ever so slowly, and Lena wonders if this place is somehow wicked with some kind of boring spell. Whatever it is, she finds herself wandering in the hallway, looking at the weird shapes of the tiles.

Jack joins her in her walk, sporting a big smile he says "I do really, really, really, reaaally need to study for math. Can I go to you house so you can teach me?"

Lena nods absently before an incoming text change the expression on her face.

"Kara comes today. Can you go and say hi to her before dinner?"

"Ugh, not again!" she complains as she locks her phone screen.

"Let me guess, your parents."

"They want me to hang on with Kara, you know, the girl had an accident and become tetraplegic. If you want to study, you will have to go too."

"What's tetraplegic?"

"Uh, you know, tetraplegic is when... you can't... the... thing."

She doesn't know.

But her face is serious enough to satisfy the lack of information, so Jack nods, feeling like he's talking to the wiser person alive. He's so proud of her.

"Good evening, Miss Danvers." Jack greets with animosity from the main door of the Danvers's house. Lena is at his side, slapping herself at her minion quirks so she steps in graciously.

"Good evening, Miss Danvers, this my classmate Jack. My mom told me Kara came here today so I figure out I could come and say hi to her."

"Oh, that's so nice of you. Come in!" finally says the woman with a big smile. She leads the way to Kara's room and the two teenagers wait for her to collect a few medical stuffs before walking inside the room.

The woman they find inside is not even the shadow from the bubbly teenager she once was. Kara looks pale and wasted, connected to a beeping machine that seems to increase her bad mood.

"HI!" Jacks says beaming with happiness surprising at the blonde in the bed.

"Wow, that's quite the energy!" Kara says returning the big smile, "Hi, I'm Kara," the guy takes the cue and introduces himself.

"Actually, we already met. You played basketball on the school team and I... I was a very unsuccessful cheerleader at the time. Anyway, you were amazing, why did you quit?"

"I didn't quit. A very well-known team reach me and wanted me to play for them, so I did. It was an upgrade."

Lena looks at the blonde with curiousness. This was the first time she sees her so calm, so happy talking about what she loves. So unlike of the nosy girl she knew back then, or at least, the girl she thought she knew.

"It must be very frustrating for you to be stuck in here," the Luthor says getting a judging look from Jack who mumbles annoyed.

"That was very cruel from you, Lena."

"Ok, I think you should go..." Kara breathes heavily pointing with her eyes at the door. "Now."

"No, no, I... I wasn't trying to be an asshole, I was trying to put myself in your place and... sometimes I talk without thinking..." The apologies fall from her mouth like vomit but Kara keep frowning exasperated.

"No, you should really leave. I can't breathe... " She looks at her right and sees the inhaler. Not missing a beat Jack take a step front and helps her with a dose that soothes her breathing slowly.

The blonde now, more collected, thanks at the guy that smiles softly and that was it takes for Lena to feel useless, and like the worse gargabe on the bin. How she didn't see the signals of the girl having problems? Ugh, she's so selfish.

She excuses herself to go to the bathroom. She feels like she has to escape and analyses the perfect way to do it while she looks through the bathroom window.

"Don't mind her, she's a good girl. She's not even half as awkward or bad as she seems to be. It just that sometimes she oversteps herself." Jack says with an apologetic smile.

"For how long you two have been friends?" Kara looks curious, it's not that everyday she finds someone that actually likes a Luthor.

The guy looks at the door feigning dramatist, "Don't say it out loud! If she heard us, she may emotionally collapse!"

"She's not your friend, then?"

"Yes, she is. We know each other since kindergarten but she keeps calling me her 'coworker'. She wants to be a scientist and I love exploding things so we get along great, but she thinks this is just a professional relationship base on our mutual interests. Yet, she's always there for me and I for her."

"Why she keeps thinking that? You've been friends for years!"

"I don't know. I think she has trust issues. It's hard for her to believe in people so... she doesn't expect things from anyone."

"Oh, that's actually sad. Lena seems like quite the character."

"Yeah..." he answers softly, "just like you."

"What do you mean?"

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKES!! THERE'S A GIANT BIRD ON THE BATHROOM!!!" Lena screams while she runs into the room, "Why there's a bird on the bathroom!?"

"Oh, Birdy, yeah. She likes to get into the bathroom to annoy intimidate people who try to pee. She's evil. In her free time she likes to steal bread from other birds on the park." Mocks the blonde with a mischievous smile and Lena just frowns at her.

Just in time Miss Danvers get in the room and asks the guys to leave. It's time for medicine and other things for Kara, so they go with sweet goodbyes.

Just before the door closes Lena catches the sight of a very sad Kara and it broke her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's ten in the morning, shouldn't you be in the school?"

Kara looks at her concerned and the brunette waves her hand nonchalantly.

"Does my presence bothers you?"

"I'm forced to say no... since you could just kill me and nobody will ever find out. You could just say I chocked in my own saliva."

"Don't tempt me, Danvers."

The brunette walks closer to her and sits on the chair beside the bed. A blue pick lays forgotten on a furniture and she takes it to examine it.

"Your mother asked me if I could stay with you for one hour, she has to buy some meds for you. The accident really take her by surprise."

"That's why they call them accidents, Lena."

"Well, that's-uh- so I couldn't say no to her." The pick is still in her hand but she can't figure out what it is, "What it is? I mean, I know what it is but, uh- do you play?"

"Yeah, I used to play in my free time..." a little sad smiles appears, "I love singing."

"You still can," Lena mumbles and the blonde looks at her with a new sweet smile. "I mean, if you love singing you still can, your limps doesn't work but your diaphragm does."

"I guess you are right. So, what do you do in your free time? Jack told me you do experiments, and he's your minion."

"Seems like Jack loves to talk too much," she mumbles looking away. "But yes, I some nerd stuff, researches, and... most of them doesn't work out. There' are a lot of independents factors that I can't control. So results are not that trustworthy."

"I'm pretty sure that's not right. I have seen some of your trophy." Lena raises her eyebrows confused, "We are neighbors and our parents are friends. We used to dinner in your house every Friday, you usually refuse to get out of your room."

"Uh... yes, it sounds like me."

Lena press her lips in a thin line and lets herself sink in the chair.

That silence falls over them.

Still awkward.

"I'm exhausted and this chair, it's really comfortable. I could fall sleep but if I do you could choke in your saliva."

"I would do it on purpose just to make look bad," mocks the blonde and Lena laughs.

Silence again, but this time is... comforting.

"So, you played basketball."

"Yeah, I trained a lot. I wanted to play professional. That was one of the main reasons I choose our highschool."

"You didn't attend classes?"

"I did! I love maths, history and English. Professor J'onn can everything sound interesting, he knows too much! and Miss Grant is, uff, she always is trying everyone reach their potential, and it's hard but she's cool. I think the only thing I hated was PE. I don't like just only running around, I mean, there're a lot of fun things to do!!"

That was way more deeply than Lena was expecting from the blonde, and this new face of her just makes her feel interested in her.

"Well, this is unfair."

"Sorry?"

"I thought you were just a jock. A stereotype of a blonde sporty girl."

"I'm a real person, Lena, not a movie character," says the blonde as she shrugs softly.

WHAT?

"You moved!! You aren't supposed to move!"

"Uh, no. I can't." Kara says trying to calm the weird expression on Lena's face. "I'm a C5, that means I can move my shoulders y biceps, but no my hands. Clumsy movements, though. Nothing expectacular."

"But, therapy can help?"

"I'm not sure." Could it be? "No, it wouldn't work."

"How are you so sure?"

"Do you want to be me?"

Oh, Kara.

Predatory feelings creep inside Lena's chest. It's there a way to tame them?

She doesn't even realize when she's already in Kara's bed. Beside her, the blonde looks at her with a big curious smile.

"This a very comfortable bed too?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Also you smell good."

Kara snorts and offers a mischievous glance, "Lena, be gay in your free time."

"I'm sorry, but you are not my type."

"Ugh, so you mean I must stop flirting with you? Another dream that goes away!"

"I'm sorry?"

Her heart beats fast, it's this a declaration of love.

"You said it!" Kara keeps laughing, "I'm a stereotype, so the typical jock has to be secretly in love with the nerd, their neighbor nerd. We can add some miracle recovery. As a bonus, we should get and love triangle with the nerd, the nerd's friend and the jock."

Blue eyes find her and she can feel all the sleepless nights full in pain that haunts Kara. A scar in her forehead tells her a cruel story about an accident that's still fresh in her skin.

"How it happened?"

"Uh?"

"The accident."

"I..." she is suddenly lost, "I don't know. I was driving and then I heard a loud noise, an explosion, from my right. I remember screaming, lots of it, and then I woke in the hospital."

"That's pretty short from the story that I heard."

"Who was there, you or me?"

"Obviously you."

"Now you are close, why don't scratch my nose? This itchy, it's driving me mad."

"Ugh, you are so high maintenance!"

Kara smiles again, and the brunette enjoys every minute of their time together.

"Aahh, stop it! You will tear my skin!! You are so bad at this!"

When Eliza comes back the brunette walks to the door by herself, stopping only to ask the old woman a question that keep running in her head.

"Eliza, how was that Kara got in an accident?"

"Oh," the woman wavers in sadness. "I went to Smallville for a few days and well, I would take the bus to come back but Kara insisted that she wanted to pick me up. She wanted to take to dinner to some fancy place to celebrate because she got in that new team. It was a surprise." Her voice faded, "A drunk driver run right to her... I knew I didn't have to go to Smallville." She completed, almost crying.

"I'm so sorry," Lena laments in a soft quiet voice.

Rumors talked about Kara driving drunk, about the blonde in illegal race, about stupidness and karma.

All lies.

The only truth was nobody really knew Kara Danvers.   
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Lena's face is contorted in a painful and confused expression. This is insane, reckless, stupid! And yet she got an F in her exam.

"Look all you want but your grades it won't improve just because."

"Ugh, I know. It's just I have never qualified this low... I'm stunned."

"I think is normal, you have been hanging with Kara every day for the last weeks, maybe, that's what got your mind in other place." Tells her handsome friend with a gentle smile. "How is she?"

"Same. She can't move, anyway."

Jack frowns and crosses his arms with a sour expression, "You don't have to talk that way, it's rude."

"Oh, please..."

"No, seriously. I hope you don't talk to Kara this way, you know she's having a hard time. Referring to her as 'dying girl', even if is 'funny' to you, is not so stop saying it."

"I know, I'm not the monster you think I am."

The little brunette raises her head defiantly. It's not the first time she's called this way but the first that her friend, no, her 'coworker' has called like this.

Before a little hell starts in the middle of a quiet classroom, Miss Grant stands before Lena.

"Horribles grades, guys. Maybe you shouldn't talk this much in class."

"Sorry, Miss Grant," offers the boy in shame but before the woman walks away, he reaches for her. "Miss, can I make you a question?"

"You already did but you can ask again, after all they pay me to answer your nosy questions, Mister Spheer."

"Uh, ok..."He glances at Lena before asking again. "It's possible for a person with tetraplegia to recover the control of their body?"

"Well, that depends on the level of her injure. Remember that spinal cord is like a channel of connections between our brain and the body, so the higher the injure is on the lumbar vertebra lowest is the connection. From what I know there is no way to fix this, some people say therapies using autologous mother cells can help but I don't know if it work."

"That's so bad. Kara must be feeling horrible right now, " mumbles Jack so just Lena and the teacher can hear him. "You know, Kara Danvers had an accident and now is tetraplegic, which is awful because before she was an amazing athlete."

"Oh... She was the one...? Jesus, I never thought this could be her. It's horrible."  
And there are again, the pity, the light hearts suffering, the awkward silences that make the little brunette unable to hold herself in place. So she speaks to fill it, wanting to be cheerful... how wrong of her.

"Ok, but we can't feel pity just because Kara had an accident and was left totally disabled."

"KARA IS DISABLED?" asked one guy in the room because apparently everyone heard her.

Oh, crap.

"I'm so so so so sorry," said Lena with her head hide on the soft pillow of Kara's bed. "I promise it wasn't my intention for everyone to know, it's just that sometimes is just throw up words."

"Don't worry. I had never received so many 'Get well' cards in my life!" The blonde hums with a big smile, looking at the amount of balloons, flowers and cards everywhere.

"They know I'll never get well again, right?"

"I don't know," she says holding one card. "So, will you take the treatment? The one with the mother cells? I mean, it could help to regain the control of your arms so you can play sexy basketball again but in a wheelchair."

"Sexy basketball what?" she frowns before talking again, "I don't know. I'll think about it while I enjoy all this sudden love to the disabled athlete."

"I mean it! You should give it a try, so you can finally change that face of deep humiliation every time your mother helps you with you every day stuff."

For the fist time in a long time Kara isn't smiling. She's there, looking right in the blonde eyes with such hate that Lena feels smaller.  
She shouldn't be this hard with Kara.

"I-"

"No, you heard me! Don't you dare to come here talking like this when was your mother who forced to be here in the first place! When it was you who told everyone even when I wanted it to be a secret! I can feel humiliated and useless all I want because is me the one who stays stuck in this bed for the rest of my life!"  
Silence.

Oh, that silence will kill her.

Lena stands defiantly.

"Will you take the treatment?"

"No."

"Ok."

With nothing else than a heavy sigh, Lena leaves the room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok, who do you want to kick and why?"

Asks Jack while he steps into Lena's room. The little woman doesn't even blink, she's too caught up in her work.

It's a mischievous spark jumping from the Tablet she's trying to fix what it makes her stop and look at her friend.

"I picked the wrong tool," she spats pissed.

"Uh, ok? Uhm, shouldn't you be in somewhere else... Kara's maybe?"

"No."

"Why? There's no reason to, she doesn't even want to take the treatment. She just give up like its nothing! Why should I care? Why I care so much for her! UGGGGGH!!!"

"Then it bothers you because..."

"Everyone is putting their part to help her and she! She doesn't even try her part, which is to take that fricking treatment! She's so selfish!"

"Maybe it's because she knows there's no use in it," Jack drawls as he sits beside her. "She's disabled, yes. Can she change it? No. Everything it's in her parents' hands now. She must feel like a burden. They are spending so much money by just keeping her in that bed, and she can do nothing about it. Just imagine if she takes the treatment, do you even know how much it cost? And we aren't sure that it works! If you ask me, I think she's brave."  
Lena is speechless for a solid minute and the boy feels in heaven. She finally heard him! This definitely it will be in his diary!With a sudden movement the brunette is back to the action, taking manymany tools and notes from her drawer.

"Did you hear anything of what I said?"

"Pff, of course no. Now move, I have an idea."

"I just give you the best speech of my life!!"

"Don't cry, now give me your phone."

"Why?"

"Just give it to me."

"Are you going to do something for Kara or you are doing for the science fair?"

"Both."

Next morning Lena is on mission. She's determinate talk with Miss Grant to have an extra credit for her participation in the fair. If she wins the fair, she could also have a plus in the exams so she could also pass the year just right. A brilliant idea since she spends so much time with Kara that she couldn't do her assignments.

"Do you think so high of yourself that you think I care enough to do this exception for you?" says Miss Grant hastily while the brunette shrugs with a plain smile. "Uff, I should considerate myself a saint. Deal, you got it, I sign you in. Now, if you excuse me, I take those papers before you chicken out."

And with that she walks to the door before saying, "Please refrain of touching the candies on the desk. Those are specially for me."

The door of Miss Grant's office shuts and Lena smiles in victory before reaching one of those sweet treats.

"What's that?" Says Jack entering the room and Lena jumps scared.

"Just taking some of this weird candies from Miss Grant."

"Oh, I never seen those before! Must be from another country!" He jumps happily, taking one too and putting it in his mouth. "It tastes weird..."

"Yeah... It's like... sour... and disgusting. I want another one."

"Yes, me too!"

After they eat half on the candies, the boy handles her one cooky he had in his bag.

"Take this, to erase that bad flavor from our mouths."

"Nice! Where did you get them?"

"I bought it from that Maxwell kid."

"Oh, ok."

The flavor does it goes, but their sense of reality too. Because, how can you explain that panda bear following them around, the sudden colorful day and the talking pigeons.

Ugh, she hates pigeons.

"Lena!!! Miss Grant candies were drugs!" Texts her friend and she's so doomed.

So, when she finds herself in Kara's house she is sure of two things, she definitely teleported there (she doesn't remember the trip) and she can't say a word about her state.

"What are you doing here? I thought you hated me," Says Kara as soon as Lena walks into her room.

"I'm sorry for all the jokes, the death jokes, I said to you."

"Well, good for me I'm not dying."

"Yes," she blinks slowly. "I know."

"I'm disabled and stuck in this bed, but that doesn't mean I will die sooner."

"R-Right."

Kara stares at her and the brunette sweats nervously, "You think I will die."

"N-No! No, no, nooo, no, no. No.No. Nope.No-o, no."

In a swift motion Lena lets herself hit the ground, moving her hands like trying to reach the ceiling while her eyes close heavily. Kara raises her eyebrow intrigued. She's about to ask what's going on before the girl in the floor doing a weird sound with her throat.

"NGHGGGGGNNNNNNNNNGGGHGHGHG NGGGHGHHGJKKKKK NNNNNGGGGGGGGGGH!!"

Kara burst of laughing, "Lena, what the hell!?" 

"That's the remorseful polar bear. Polar bears have the purest expression of regret in the entire animal kingdom. You only have to listen how uneasy and hurtful they sound, NGHGHGGHnnnn nnghNNNNggg!"

"Ok, ok, haha, just stop!"

"Forgive me, nnnngggggggghh...."

"Ok, ok. Done, just stop, come here. I want an apology hug."

"Uh-uh, uh, I can't."

"Why?"

"I can't stand up, my body melted to the floor."

"What? Haha, just come here!"

"I caaaaan't I too high to stand uppp."

Kara laughs and happiness comes back again for Lena.

"Oh, please don't tell anyone."

"So you do drugs now?"

"No! I accidentally drug myself when I ate Miss Grant candies that were no candies but drugs."

"Miss Grant is not, what the hell?, she's not a drug dealer, Lena."

"But that's the only thing I ate the whole day and now I'm high. Well, that and that guy's cookies. Maxwell."

"Who's Maxwell?"

"Oh, you know, the guy who sell drugs and... oh."


	6. Chapter 6

"What time is it?" Lena says looking around. She and the blonde have been watching movies all evening.

"Time for you to go. Don't you have a house or something?"

"Well, if I wait for you to come to my house then I would probably get old and wrinkled."

"Yet you would love having me in your room," says Kara with a amused smile and a wink that makes Lena laugh nervously.

"Ok. I got to go."

"Because I'm making you feel awkward?"

"Kind of," the brunette shrugs nonchalantly but her red face betrays her.

"Fine, go before you combust yourself."

"Thanks, that's so kind of you!"

That's how Lena runs to the door, hitting herself in the doorframe and losing all confidence at once.

But it could be worse.

"Lena, you left your phone in my room!"

Oh, shit.

The next few weeks are the same. Lena goes to her room and talk for hours, sometimes Kara does all the talk, sometimes they just stay in silence. It's comfortable that way.

Lena's project develops slowly, most of the time she just looks at the pieces and sighs, she doesn't even know what to do right now.

When she brings some pots tickers the blonde is pure joy.

"Oh, my god! You didn't forget my favorites!"

"Don't get all excited, I was just walking around a saw the 50% off poster and said: Why not?"

"It still counts as something you made to make happy."

"PFFF! No, I would call it an opportunity."

"Just say 'I love you, Kara' and I'll say it back. Don't be shy."

"You are doing it again! You're making me feel awkward, you said you wouldn't do it again!"

"But you get all fuzzy and cute!"

"No! Stoooooop!" She lets herself hit the floor, moving her body as a fish out of the water.

"No, Lena, no! Being in your subhuman state won't help you this time!"

"Nghgrrrrr Nghghghghghgrr" mutters and Kara can't hold the laugh any longer. "Stop making me awkward so I can get out of this subhuman state! NGGGGGRRR!!!"

"Ok, ok, you get it! Hahahaha, oh my god, you are so insane!"

"I'm not insane. Subhuman state helps people to get away with things by making other people uncomfortable. Some animals do it too, others fake their death when they are in danger. I'll say it's smart, socially disturbing, but pretty smart."

"Ok, fine, you are a genius." Kara mutters as she rolls her eyes. "Now I want a hug so I can thank you for the meal."

"Don't worry, it was nothing-"

"It wasn't a question, it's an order. Come here and hug me."

"Fiiiiiine."

She does as she's told. Open her arms and gets closer to Kara. Her heart in her chest is loud and her hands sweaty, but she trust she won't get caught in the warm feelings she's having.

But she doesn't know Kara and her boldness until the blonde takes the moment her face is close enough to plant a kiss in her cheek.

Lena looks so red that Kara can do anything but laugh.

"See!!! You are doing it again!! Subhuman state now!!!"

"NO, Lena, hahahaha... Ufff, please don't make me laugh, it hurts a little."

"Then don't be a jerk."

Kara eyes lighten up every single time she looks at her and it's worthy. It's worthy to walk thirty minutes to get to her home, to get just a little time for herself, to lose the track of the assignments she's failing right now, to get Miss Grant stopping her after her class to have a 'gentle' chat with her.

"I heard about what are you doing for Kara," Miss Grant says as Lena tries to sneak away from the class.

"Oh... yeah, I-"

"I think it's great, you are a good person, Lena."

Those words, oh, no, those words and their big meaning always get under the little brunette skin. Its drowning her with a burden she's not ready to carry, so it's sinks heavily in

her heart that yell 'Not worthy'.

"Uh, n-no, I'm not..."

"Kara is lucky to have someone like you."

Is she?

Miss Grant smiles and lets her go.

It's strange that the woman's words hit her so hard.

When she comes back to her project, she has some new ideas to add.

Oh, she can't wait for Kara to use her experiment.

She would probably love it...

She would probably kiss her.


	7. Chapter 7

It's everywhere.

She can see it on their faces, those mixed emotions in everyone's faces. She just sighs annoyed because unlike the rest of the students she doesn't care about prom. Prom is the least of her problems, science fair is her everything now... even when she has someone in mind that she would love to go with.

"Hey, Lena!"

Jack calls her from the other side of the corridor. She stops and waits for him to get closer. And it's weird because he seems nervous, his hands trembles and his face is red.

"Prom is getting closer." He mumbles in a shaky breath.

"Yeah, I noticed. You didn't have to stop me to tell me that."

"No, it's not just that it's, uh, I want to know if you... Well, see, I have these feeling. You know what I mean?"

"Kind of, but just to be sure, keep talking."

"I like you, as more than friends and I would love to go to prom with you."

She's about to say something, but her tongue is numb. He's her best friend, the one she had a crush about four years ago. But now her heart beats wildly, not from excitement though, but from fear and shame.

She has no words for this moment, she doesn't want to see his face crumble down with sadness, yet her silence does it for him. He glances away and hold an uneasy face, lips trying to turn up faking a smile.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"No, Jack, I-"

"You want to?"

"I... Listen, I really appreciate you, you are more than my coworker but-" her mind disentangled from her messy thoughts her answer pops surprising her too. "I want to go with Kara."

"Kara?" He blurts as surprised as she is. "Well, that's... great. She's great."

"She's great, yes."

They look at each other's eyes and the awkwardness that was expected to be there it suddenly goes away when Jack laughs out loud.

"To be honest I was expecting this, I mean, you are pretty close and I know you have a little crush on her. I just... for a second I thought I have a chance."

"You were right then," she admits shily, and he smiles softly.

He extends his hand and takes another chance, "Friends?"

"Yes."

That evening she goes straight to her room to work on her project. The one that would help Kara too. She's over excited and even with all the turmoil she's half way to finish it.  
What it gets on her way is the little screw that keep falling from its place.

"Lena?"

Her mother enters the room, and she sighs when the woman don't take the hint she's on something important.

"Yes?"

"Lena, look at me"

"I'm busy, mom. Just talk and I-"

"Kara is back in the hospital."

"Uh, wait, what? Is she trying the treatment?"

That's amazing! Finally things are getting fine in her life!

"It's not that, is... is-"

"Oh."

Or not.

The screw falls again and so the insides of the device. Some pieces break when it hit the floor and Lena can't help but kick the wall with rage.

"Oh, shit! No, no, no, NO!!"

"Lena, don't! Stop it!"

"What? What for?

"We can talk about this. You need to go and..."

"No! I failed at this! I failed my assignments! My academic records are lower than my self esteem; and now I just fuck up this project! The project thar could save me. That's great! I'll just be doing another year because I'm so stupid!"

"There's a way, Lena."

"Which is?"

"I-I don't know."

She goes to bed too early that day. Her body still numb and her mind still restless.

Is Kara in the hospital because she's deathly sick? Why she didn't take the treatment? These things wouldn't happen with the treatment.

Fortunately next morning is better. Her mother tells her Kara have the flu, nothing to worry about.

Lena takes her best clothes and does her make up. She takes care of every single detail and goes to the hospital.

She has two things on her mind, that's why she takes a flower on her right and a folder on her left.

She is confidence walking, and some curious eyes follow her through the hospital corridor. When she gets at room 343, Kara stares at her like she's the sun and it's amazing.

"I know, I look amazing! Close your mouth, you're drooling."

The blonde laughs and tilts her head with a cheeky smile, "Oh, shut up! You look cute, thought."

"Thanks. And, I bring something for you so I... I wanted to know if you, if you..." She puts a flower on Kara's hand and looks at her enchanted.

Even when the blonde is pale, tired and connected to a machine, the smile is intact and she feels her heart warm.

"Would you go to prom with me?"

"Well," she says licking her lips, "you even bothered to dress up so I can't refuse."

"That's a yes?"

"It's a yes-"

"YESSSSSS!!!!"

"Wait, wait. I haven't finish. I would love to go with you, but I'm stuck in this bed."

"Oh, don't worry about it. You know how smart I'm, right?"

"You are a genius, an awkward genius."

"Still a genius. So, I made this for you."

Lena opens the folder and shows Kara the design of a wheelchair with so many upgrades and devices that she can't imagine what are for. She smiles thought, always happy to know that Lena appreciates as much as she does.

"I'm about to finish it, but it will be done by prom. So you are going with me, no takes back!"

"Now that really deserves a hug," she says, and the brunettes wraps her in a soft warm hug. When their cheeks meet Kara kiss the pale cheek of Lena's and whispers happily.

"We will repeat this kiss at prom, but I'll aim for your lips instead."

"O-Oh, at prom?"

"Yep."

Lena caresses her hand, she's too flustered to add some witty answer so instead she looks at the machines in the room.

"Why are you connected to oxygen? It wasn't just a flu?"

"It is."

"Then?"

"Sometimes it's hard to breathe."

"But, uh, will you be ok?"

"Of course."

She promises with an honest big smile and Lena fill her hopes, promising her too to finish her project sooner.


	8. Chapter 8

"You look like a Hollywood Star!"

  
"Yeah, people say I look like Shrek!"  
  


Jack can't help but laugh at Lena's antics. He still can't believe she's actually buying a new dress to take Kara at prom.

She's not the kind of elegant dresses, but somehow simple designs embraces her in the right places, and let her eyes shine with the colors.  
  


"You are buying this one?"

"You think this can get me to kiss the girl at the end of the night?"

"Well, I can kiss you right now if you want," says Jack with a mischievous smile and Lena laughs at him.

"Jack!"

"You can't say I didn't try!" He keeps a soft smile, "But, answering your question, yes, I think you will get that kiss."

"Thanks, Jack."

"You know what? I think you should get some Chinese for Kara since hospital food is so disgusting... and you should buy some for me because I love it."

The brunettes arc her eyebrow with a serious face, "I'll buy something for you but promise me you won't go with me. I want some alone time with her."

"I, Jack Spheer, promise to not ruin your 'date' with Kara." He says solemnly, and the woman nods in agreement.  
  
She needs this, to talk alone with Kara and get some ideas for the next two days when she finally would get the project she did to help her and at the same time go to prom with her. Just thinking about it she gets this big smile that nothing could wipe off her face. Nothing.  
  


"Jack, it's so good to see you!!" Greets the blonde in the bed and the boy answers with a happy smile.

"Kara, I missed you! Guess what? We sneak Chinese for you!"

"Oh, you are the best!!"

"I know, right!?"  
  


She's pretty sure Jack does it on purpose.  
  


"Oh, gosh, I love postickers! Can you give me one more?"

"Sure thing, blondie!" The boy complies serving the last one to her.  
  


Even she wasn't planning for her friend to join her, she ends up laughing with all his jokes and enjoying how silly those two guys can be.

She notices how much the blonde enjoy the postickers and let that little detail in her head for a future date.

When the clock announces six o'clock Jacks says good bye, leaving the two girls alone.  
  


"So, uh, when are you coming home, Kara?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh, that's great. Great."

"Will you go to see me before the big night?"

"Of course!"  
  


The way she looks at her make her knees weak. Blue eyes shine bright with hope and something close to love.

She wants to kiss her right there, but her mind yells conflicted for so many feelings.

It's weird how this girl who she doesn't even knew a few months ago has become someone this important in her life.  
  


"Then I'll see you tomorrow," Kara breathes, and the brunette leans to kiss her temple.

"See you tomorrow."  
  


When Lena gets home, she goes to her room to work on the last details. It's three in the morning when her project it's totally ready to be use.

Next morning she goes to school and sleep for the rest of the day through math, English, and Spanish classes.  
  


Her mother text her when Kara gets home, and she is ready to run to her house, but she remembers one last little detail that she lost. She forgot to get a corsage for Kara.

She looks everywhere trying to get one, and it's impossible because prom is ahead. When she finally gets one, it's past nine which it means Kara is already sleeping, because her sleeping hours are wrecked since the accident. So she waits for tomorrow.

Because tomorrow will be the best day of her life.

The day Kara will be able to move by her own in a changed wheelchair.

The day she will finally kiss Kara.   
  


The first thing she does in the morning is to sit on the wheelchair. The little sensor scans her face and when it's done, she leans her head and the wheelchair moves in a straight line, she tilts her head to the right and she goes right. She closes her eyes and stops moving.

The sensor on the arm chair reads her vitals and everything is good.

Go up stairs is as easy as she thought it would be.  
  


"It fucking works!!" she mumbles in a sweet smile at the same time she runs to the kitchen to get breakfast.

Oh, god. If she doesn't pass out from exaustion, she would pass out from starving.  
  


Now that Kara is in her house could just go and take breakfast with her, maybe cook some pancakes for her.

Yes, pancakes will do!!  
  


She's in her tiptoes trying to get the last ingredient which is too high for her-short people problems-, when her mother appears and embraces ever so slightly.  
  


"Kara died."  
  


She blinks slowly, letting the milk on the table.  
  


"She died last night, she had a respiratory insufficiency..."  
  


Her mother keep talking but she can't hear a single thing.

Cold runs through her spine and her hands shake uncontrollably.

This is not right.

She wasn't supposed to die.

It was just a fucking cold!!!  
  


"No, Kara is alive. I know it, this is a mistake."

"Life is full of mistakes."  
  


Her throat closes and tears fall as it would never stop. It hurts, her heart it broken and she can't do anything to sooth this pain.

Oh, fuck, she lost her last day with Kara because she went away to get that fucking corsage!

That's so fucked.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

That was a fucking stupid decision.

Something she will always regret.

She should have wasted her last day with her.

What if she died thinking she turned down for no waiting for her in her house?

Oh, my... Did she make her cry?

No, please no.

Time passes and she is lost is so many emotions that she can't feel anything outside her head.  
  


Kara's funeral is even worse.

The place is full of people she doesn't know and whenever she looks she finds a piece of Kara's life she doesn't remember she heard from her.

Soon the blonde's mother comes to get her, and she feels stupid because she can't even say sorry. Her throat is still closed.

"I-I..."

"I know, don't worry, Lena."

"But, I really..."

"My daughter loved you so much," Lena's heart clenches in pain. "She left something for you in her old room, it's up stairs. It's a video in her phone, the last one. Please, watch it."  
  


The brunette nods and walks to the blonde's room.

It's that sweet smell what it hit her first, then the whole room screams Kara in every inch. The color of walls, the simple things on her desk. The romance novels and comic books on the shelf.

Everything is so perfect.

In the night stand she finds the phone and smiles when she sees the cat themed wallpaper.

She taps a few times, and the video starts with a sleepy face Kara on the bed.  
  
"Hey, Lena. I heard what happened with your classwork and... I'm sorry. So, I wrote a letter to the principal trying to convince him to let you take your test again. I know you won't fail this time. You are that amazing. There's a copy in here if you want to read it. Hopefully it would work, because that would mean that I have powers from beyond death. But you should probably ask personally too. Good bye, Lena. You are a good friend. Love, Kara."  
  
She drops on her knees and cries till Jack finds her. Both of them hug in silence with nothing more than the sound of muffled sobs.

Two weeks pass before she can read the letter Kara wrote in her name to keep her safe from all her failures in school. She is two minutes from expose her project in the science fair and Miss Grant is already walking to her with curiousness in her eyes.

This letter, oh, she works so much for this that she can finally allow herself to read about what Kara thought about her.  
  
Breath in.

Breath out.  
  
And...

Here we go.

  
  
"Dear Principal J'onzz.

  
I'm talking on behalf of someone who gave me half a year of her life at the time when I was at the most difficult to be around.  
She has a very low opinion of herself, which is why I think it's necessary that you hear from someone who sees her as she actually is: A limitlessly kind, sweet, giving and genuine person.  
No matter how much she would deny it.  
The drop in her academic performance this year is the consequence of all the time she spent making things for me and how hard that was for her.  
You can ask her about it but her sort of over-the-top humility will probably get in the way.  
No one has done more to make me smile than she has.  
And no one ever could."

Fin.


End file.
